


Не прошло и года

by Hrizotil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть слова, которые трудно произнести в первый раз, но сказав их однажды, вы больше не сможете молчать. Аомине понадобилось чуть больше года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не прошло и года

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Took A Little Bit Over A Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785228) by [grettama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama). 



> Перевод-пересказ.

\- Мидориме нужно было пасовать Такао, это факт.  
\- Ага. Но с другой стороны, копирование Кисэ улучшилось с прошлого года.  
\- Согласен. Значит либо Сейрин, либо Тоо встретятся в финале с Кайджо?  
Аомине фыркнул.  
\- Ты хотел сказать, _Тоо_ встретятся в финале с Кайджо.  
Кагами что-то заворчал, совершенно несогласный, но сквозь динамик мобильного Аомине уловил, что Кагами тихонько фыркает. Он мягко рассмеялся.  
\- А теперь спать. И тебе лучше быть готовым к тому, что завтра я тебя раскатаю.  
Дайки не мог видеть, но буквально почувствовал, как Кагами закатил глаза.  
\- Отлично, я уже сплю. Спасибо, что составил мне компанию, Ахо.  
\- Не за что.  
Кагами молчал. Аомине слышал его размеренное дыхание. Он знал, что Тайга ждет, но пока не мог произнести желаемых слов. Хотя они уже давно вертелись на языке.  
Кагами мягко выдохнул.  
\- Спокойно ночи, Аомине. Люблю тебя.  
Аомине промямлил ответное пожелание, и Кагами положил трубку. А Дайки еще какое-то время лежал без сна, разглядывая потолок.  
  


~/~

  
\- Фильм охуенный, - поделился Аомине, когда они вышли из кинотеатра.  
\- Правда же? – согласился Кагами, доедая остатки попкорна. – Я же говорил, тебе не нужно смотреть шесть предыдущих частей, чтобы понять седьмую.  
\- Ага, конечно, - Аомине все еще не хотел признавать чужую правоту.  
\- Так что, идем ко мне?  
Аомине с сожалением покачал головой.  
\- Мать ворчит, что меня подолгу нет. Поэтому сегодня хочу переночевать дома. А завтра увидимся, сыграем в баскет.  
Кагами засмеялся.  
\- Твоя мама права. Тебе стоит приходить домой хоть иногда, - он выбросил пустое ведерко от попкорна. – Тогда до завтра?  
Он как раз добрались до перекрестка, где их пути расходились: Аомине нужно было повернуть направо, к станции, а Кагами налево к своему дому. Аомине кивнул.  
Кагами несколько мгновений постоял, внимательно глядя на него. Аомине понимал, чего он хочет. И уже открыл было рот, но остановил себя.  
\- Увидимся, - сказал вместо задуманного.  
В глазах Кагами промелькнула грусть, отчего у Аомине сжалось сердце. Но Тайга широко улыбнулся, хлопнув Аомине по плечу.  
\- До завтра, Ахо. Люблю тебя.  
Его рука задержалась на плече Аомине, а потом Кагами развернулся и ушел, оставляя Дайки на перекрестке в одиночестве.  
Когда рыжеволосый пропал из поля зрения, Аомине тихо выругался и тоже побрел в сторону дома.  
  


~/~

  
Прошло чуть больше года. Эти отношения были самыми длинными в жизни Аомине. И он прекрасно знал, что давно пора прекратить быть заносчивым ублюдком с непомерной гордыней, пока он об этом не пожалел.  
Почему он решил, что Кагами все поймет, если он ничего ему не говорит? Почему он продолжает думать, что признания раздражают?  
«Единственное, что раздражает, это моя гордость», – признал он.  
И прежде чем растерять всю свою решимость, Аомине вскочил с кровати, сгребая куртку.  
\- Куда это ты? – окликнула мать из кухни.  
\- Прогуляюсь! – на бегу ответил Аомине, вылетая на улицу.  
_Почему он вообще до сих пор задумывался об этом?_  
  


~/~

  
Кагами только поговорил по телефону с отцом, как услышал голос Аомине, громко зовущий его по имени.  
Тайга нахмурился и посмотрел на часы: чуть больше полуночи. Разве Дайки не сказал, что ночует сегодня дома?  
\- Кагами, открывай уже! Тут холод собачий!  
Кагами спешно поднялся к дивана и подошел к двери, распахивая ее.  
\- Мог бы и постучать, Ахо, - недовольно заметил он и, прежде чем успел пригласить парня зайти, примерз к месту от его слов.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Кагами моргнул, тупо уставившись на Дайки.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Кагами. Вот, сказал все-таки. Прости, что заставил ждать.  
\- Я… - Кагами не нашелся, что ответить, но его тело справилось с этим лучше: руки сами потянулись вперед, схватили Аомине за воротник куртки, а губы прижались к чужим прохладным губам.  
_Наконец-то._  
  


~Бонус~

  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Едва Кагами открыл глаза с утра.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Еще через несколько минут, после того как Кагами принял душ.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Еще через пару часов, пока Кагами готовил на кухне.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Когда они обедали.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Внезапно, когда Кагами забил данк в их один-на-один игре.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Я услышал тебя, Ахо! – взорвался наконец Кагами. – Ты повторяешь это уже тысячный раз за день!  
Он перебросил Аомине бутылку с водой.  
\- Тебе потребовался год, чтобы признаться, но я и с первого раза все прекрасно понял, так что прошу, умерь частоту.  
Аомине, утолив жажду, улыбнулся ему.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Кагами вымученно застонал.  
\- И я тебя люблю, но почему ты постоянно это повторяешь?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Дайки. – Самому странно. Решиться было трудно, но сказав однажды, теперь я не могу молчать.  
Кагами моргнул, лишившись дара речи. Аомине поставил бутылку на дно его сумки.  
\- Подумать только, насколько же сильно я тебя люблю, да?  
Кагами еще никогда не краснел так стремительно.  
_Как этот засранец умудряется говорить такие вещи как ни в чем не бывало?!_


End file.
